


Mask Royale

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Enthusiastic Consent, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Professor Kukui doesn't only have a secret identity - he also has a secret relationship. It had taken years for him to gather up the courage to act on his feelings, and he'll not let go of it, not even when a second person steps into his life that takes his breath away.
Relationships: Gaogaen | Incineroar/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Gaogaen | Incineroar/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/Original Male Character(s), Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

"AND THE WINNERS ARE MASK ROYALE AND FUEGRO!"

Kukui threw his arms up, four fingers outstretched on each hand as he preened and posed for his fans. The audience was on its feet, clapping and whistling as Kukui made his way out of his ring, followed by his Incineroar. He revelled in it, despite the aching of his body and the sweat covering him. He felt people clap his shoulders and call out to him, grinning widely under his mask. It grew bigger, however, when he saw _him_ standing close to the exit, as always.

Swaggering towards the young man standing there, a picture and a pen in his hands, Kukui couldn't help but notice his heart beating a bit faster. It was a rather loyal fan of Mask Royal and Fuegro and for the last two years, he'd come to every single match they had. Now, Kukui had a number of loyal fans - that alone wasn't what made Kukui like the young man as much, made his heart beat a bit faster whenever he caught a glance of him.

He was beautiful, plain and simple, with freckled skin and dark, curly hair framing his face, eyes shining as blue as the summer sky over Melemele Island and a smile just as bright.

"Hello there, Ian," Kukui greeted him, his hand already going for the pen to sign the picture. "Did you like my performance today?"

"Always," Ian gushed, a delicious dusting of red covering his cheeks. "Your Flame Charge was beautiful!"

Puffing out his chest, Kukui noticed that Ian's eyes flickered between him and Fuegro. This warmed him even more - some people still thought that he did most of the work by himself, with little regard for his Pokemon that helped him through the matches. Outside of the Battle Dome it wasn't as bad - most Trainers and other professionals working closely with their Pokemon knew their value very well and were quick to point it out. "Thanks, buddy," he said and gave him back his pen before messing up his hair with one, sweaty hand. It would probably smell a bit like him, now - a thought that made his cock twitch a bit in his tight pants, reminding Kukui to better go now. He walked past Ian, laughing when Fuegro mimicked him and ruffled Ian's hair a second time. The image of the blushing young man followed him into the changing room, and from there to the showers.

"Man, that was a good fight, wasn't it, Fuegro?" he asked his Incineroar, stretching a bit as he stepped under the hot shower. He only got a grumble as an answer and lifted his eyebrows, turning his head when he noticed that Fuegro still stood back. "Something wrong?"

Fuegro once again grumbled, looking decidedly unpleased. His face was set in a frown as he stared at Kukui, his eyes wandering down with a huff. Kukui followed his gaze, confused when all he saw was his half-hard cock hanging heavily between his thighs. "As if that would bother you," he scoffed, giving himself a tug as he leered at the Incineroar. "Normally you can't wait to get me like that when we're alon- agh!"

His back hit the tiled wall of the shower with a wet slap. Kukui tensed, staring upwards to Fuegro's scowling face, and gulped. His Incineroar was pinning him against the wall, and despite the tense mood, his cock twitched again, quickly swelling to full size. The man tried to shuffle away, but Fuegro only gripped him harder, leaning down to growl at his face.

"I have absolutely no idea what's wrong with you," Kukui said, trying to keep his voice calm. "So how about you explain yourself?" It wasn't that Fuegro's inability to speak ever hindered the Incineroar to express what he thought about certain situations, but when Kukui was roughly turned around and held against the wall, he still didn't understand the problem. What he understood, however, was the hot, hard cock pressed against his arse and Fuegro's grip bruising his arms. "What... you want to fuck me? That's it?" he asked exasperated but gasped when Fuegro shoved one hand down and between his cheeks. He'd at least retracted his sharp claws before rubbing and prodding his puckered hole. Kukui sucked in a moan, but he did spread his legs a bit, arching his back. He couldn't help getting all hot and bothered by Fuegro's rough and somehow _frustrated_ handling - during the match, everything had been okay like always. So when had his mood turned around?

It was hard to think clearly with two furred fingers fucking his arse. The heat of Fuegro and the hot water showering down of them let Kukui short for breath. "F-fuck!" he said, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the still-cool tiles, feeling Fuegro adding a third finger, stretching him with a delicious burn as he opened up to it. Rocking his arse backwards, against Fuegro's hands, he bit his lips, still trying to _think_. What happened, what... "Is it Ian?" he asked and cried out when Fuegro shoved his fingers deep into him before pulling them out. "Shit, Fuegro, you never... guh, you never were _jealous_ before, why... **Fuck!** "

With a growl, Fuegro slammed his cock into the twitching hole, cutting Kukui off. It was still an answer - it definitely had to do with cute Ian, waiting for him at the exit with those adorable freckles and that sunshine-smile of his. Laughing, Kukui angled his arse into a better position as Fuegro pushed deeper until he was balls-deep inside his Trainer. Kukui wanted to tell him not to worry, but he didn't get the chance - his hips were gripped, and before he could say a thing more Fuegro started to fuck him up the wall, making sure that Kukui was feeling how displeased he was and that Kukui could only utter a few words the next ten minutes, all of which were "Fuck!" and "More!" and "Fuegro!".

But even the Incineroar couldn't keep that pace up, never mind the almost violent way he was fucking Kukui. He came with a roar, pumping his seed into his trainer before slipping out and letting the last, sticky ropes of cum land on Kukui's arse and back only to be washed away by the shower spray. Kukui's own cum has long since vanished in the drain, leaving both of them gasping for air - and Fuegro still deeply frustrated.

"Okay, okay..." Kukui said when he could finally talk again. Fuck, but that would ache a while. At least he didn't live too far away - going home after that kind of sex wouldn't be funny. At all. "I get it. You don't want me to talk to him anymore or what?" A growl, deep and unsatisfied, was his answer. Turning around, he stared at Fuegro, still confused - this was getting annoying real quick. "Then what? Look, you don't have to be jealous. He's cute, yeah, but you're my lover, aren't you? Nothing will change that, and it never bothered you before, so stop with all this."

He sighed when Fuegro huffed and turned away. The following shower was pretty awkward, with tensions running high between them. Maybe it would be better to ignore Ian next time he saw him.

Kukui tried to ignore the way his stomach clenched at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for named Pokemon. Since Kukui's Incineroar doesn't seem to have one, I gave him his German name, since it fits.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	2. Chapter 2

Kukui didn't get it until almost two weeks passed. He tried talking about the 'Ian-Problem' to Fuegro multiple times during that time frame, but each time ended with them either fighting or fucking, as his Incineroar tried and failed to explain his issues and quickly grew agitated and frustrated. It was annoying and made his work harder than it needed to be. Worse yet, another match neared, and they still hadn't come to terms. Kukui was determined to ignore Ian that day - maybe a nod and a greeting only, because thinking of upsetting the young man made Kukui wince in guilt -, but definitely no lingering and no touching.

Telling his Incineroar of his plan just before the match started, however, was a big mistake, leading into Mask Royale losing spectacularly for the first time in months due to them not being able to communicate properly and Fuegro sulking around.

"What the hell, Fuegro?" he hissed as they climbed out of the ring, for once not the ones being cheered on. He shook his head, feeling miserable all over, and had to bite his lip when he saw Ian's concerned face hovering close to the exit as always, picture and pen in his hands. He took a deep breath and put on a fake smile, still holding tight to his plan, because no matter how infuriating Fuegro was right now? He still loved the hell out of him.

Of course, Fuegro, who didn't agree with all of this in the first place, stalked past a sputtering Kukui and right towards Ian to give the blushing man a tight hug while throwing glares at Kukui, and...

"Oh," he said, feeling stupid. For a few moments he just stood there, mouth open, while Fuegro nuzzled Ian, who was growing increasingly more flustered but seemed more than happy about the situation. Then the elation came like a punch into his gut, and his gait was all off as he made his way towards them. "H-hey, Ian. Sorry about him, I think he missed you." And if his voice shook a bit, nobody better pointed that out.

"Hi, Mask Royale," Ian said with a shy smile, turning bright, blue eyes towards him. The sight of him being almost _climbed_ by his Incineroar did interesting things to Kukui. "I'm sorry about the loss. Is everything okay? You two looked a bit off today."

Okay, yeah, that was pretty honest. Kukui winced and prodded Fuegro. "We had a bit of a fight before," he then said, returning the honesty while guiding Fuegro through the exit. Ian was simply brought with them, which had the young man stuttering yet again. "It's okay that we talk here, yes? I need to change, but I also don't want to keep you hangin' there." Which was a big fat lie, of course. He simply doubted that he could get Fuegro away from Ian for even a moment, not with that stubborn look on his face. As if it was Kukui's fault for not knowing that _this_ was the problem. Jealousy his arse.

"N-no, it's okay. I just don't want to bother you two," Ian said hurriedly and pretty openly oggled around. He stopped, however, when they reached Kukui's changing room. The smell was a bit musky and sweaty in here and also crowded with three people. But they managed since Fuegro didn't need any changing and Ian stopped moving pretty much the same moment that Kukui removed his trousers. "Uhm," Ian said, gulping and shifting his stance, staring at the tight undies Kukui wore underneath. They hid nothing - especially not his half-hard cock clearly outlined underneath the stretchy fabric.

Kukui looked up and smirked when he saw Ian's bright red face and very attentive eyes. His heart was thumping like crazy in his chest, because this - this was something he could work with, something _new_ and _interesting_. He loved the way Fuegro looked, draped all over Ian with his arms slung around the young man's waist, almost _purring_ with content now that his Trainer had finally got the hints he was dropping. Adjusting his swelling cock, he turned fully to Ian and Fuegro, noticing the hitched breath of Ian, and the way his eyes followed Kukui's hand keenly. "Just tell me when Fuegro gets too heavy. He really likes you," he said, watching him closely.

And Ian did beautifully, smiling as he patted Fuegro's arms. "I don't mind," he said, even when Fuegro pressed closer. Kukui was certain his Incineroar was hard as well - Ian's eyes widened for a moment and he was left fumbling for words, voice slightly raspy. "O-oh."

"Oh indeed," Kukui said cheerfully, and _yes_ , Ian was into both of them. It was the most important point for Kukui - where he went, Fuegro had to be welcome as well, and vice versa. He never lied when he said he loved his Pokemon, and while he was certain he'd a major crush on Ian, he'd known Fuegro since _childhood_ , and that bond ran deep. Even before they started their heated relationship around the time Kukui worked as an assistant, they'd loved each other like brothers. "He really likes you. I, too," he added, stepping closer. The way Ian looked at him - it had his cock jumping to full length, tenting out his undies even more.

"Oh," Ian repeated, a soft whisper, and his gorgeous eyes were _shining_ now. He swallowed and then, carefully, leaned back against Fuegro while trying a coy smile. It looked downright adorable. "I... I like you as well. Both of you, but I didn't think... I mean, I was perfectly fine as a fan, but.."

Kukui ended the gushing with a kiss, sucking on those soft lips like he'd thought about so often. He felt those lips opening up in a clear invitation and went for it, deepening the kiss as he pressed himself against Ian, sandwiching the young man between himself and Fuegro, feeling a distinct hardness pressing against his thigh. Chuckling into the kiss, he explored the hot, wet mouth with his tongue. Ian moaned, and Kukui couldn't help but think about making him moan around his cock as well.

"Fuck, you're delicious," he murmured hotly against Ian's lips as he came up for breath. It caused Ian to laugh sweetly, which turned into a gasp with a rutting move of Fuegro at his back. Running his fingers across Ian's soft cheek, he made eye contact with the Incineroar, grinning at him before taking a step away. Then he took a good look at the young man between them, at those flustered cheeks and parted lips, slightly reddened from the kiss. "Do you want more?" he asked him kindly, cupping his cheek with his hand and running his thumb over Ian's lower lip. He groaned when Ian's tongue darted out, wet and warm against his thumb.

The "Yes," wasn't needed, but it still made Kukui's heart flutter as he pulled down his undies. His cock jumped up, slapping against his belly, slit wet and dripping with precum. Curling his fingers around the veined base, he gave himself a few tugs before shaking it in Ian's direction, licking his lips, delighted when he got the hint and dropped to his knees, his own trousers tented with his arousal. Stepping close again, Kukui let the tip of his cock press against the kiss-swollen lips which opened up beautifully for him. "Good boy," he said with a lusty, low voice which caused Ian's eyes to flutter close and lean forward, sucking in Kukui's cockhead.

Fuegro watched them with hooded eyes, stepping away from Ian to press himself at Kukui, one large, furred hand running over his arse. Pleasure ran up and down his spine as Fuegro spread his cheeks apart at the same time Ian slowly and gingerly sucked at his cock, his tongue sliding with reverence over his cockhead and hands exploring the girthy length of his shaft. There was something close to worship on the younger man's face, his eyes lit up and expressions soft despite the apparent arousal. Cupping his head with his hands, Kukui leaned a bit forward and guided him through the blowjob, moaning and trembling as Fuegro made quick work opening him up.

"So good," he murmured and shifted his stance, spreading his own legs a bit as he securely held onto Ian. "Such a good boy... fuck, your _tongue_..." His low compliments only made Ian more eager, hollowing out his cheeks as he braved more inches of Kukui's throbbing length. He wanted to fuck his mouth good, to feel him gag and moan around him, to cum inside and let him drink it all.

He wanted to do so many things to this cute man - wanted Fuegro to do those things as well, as it was -, and the sheer possibility that he could make that happen had him shaking with lust and excitement and _happiness_. But for now he was trying to be gentle, sensing that Ian might not be very experienced. It became clearer when Fuegro finally managed to slid his cock into Kukui's arse, causing the Professor to buck forward, promptly making Ian choke on him as his cock touched the back of his throat. "Fuck... sorry, sorry," Kukui gasped, bracing himself against Fuegro's thrusts while trying to keep himself from fucking this delicious, twitching throat. Because _fuck_ , having Ian choke on his cock was _hot_. Still, he pulled out again and kept the flustered young man steady even when Fuegro rocked into Kukui from behind.

It was a messy thing, what they did - his Incineroar was used to be able to be careless around Kukui, who loved some roughhousing. And Kukui himself wasn't the best at holding back himself, as well. Ian was pretty inexperienced and fumbling, but he tried so damn hard that Kukui couldn't help but adore it all the more. It was filthy and all-too-quick, with Kukui ending up coming all over Ian's face and onto his tongue and holding onto the younger man when Fuegro bent him over for good to properly claim and mark his arse.

They ended up in a sweaty pile of bodies, clinging to each other as they tried to retain their breaths, and for a long moment, Kukui didn't know what to say, now that it went from hot as hell to increasingly awkward. And then, Ian laughed, leaning into him while trying to get rid of the sticky mess on his face. He heard an amused grumble from behind him, and had Fuegro nuzzle his neck and cheek.

"I wasn't very good, was I?", Ian asked, all earnest and with good humour, looking up with adoration to the other two. "But... If you two don't mind, I would love to get taught more?"

Kukui felt Fuegro prodding him from behind, one claw warningly outstretched, and... yeah. No question there. "Everything," he said and leaned forward to lick some of his own cum away. "You belong to us now, so you better get used to it."

And that was that, which was pretty amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for named Pokemon. Since Kukui's Incineroar doesn't seem to have one, I gave him his German name, since it fits.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	3. Chapter 3

Having Ian as a second lover, building up this relationship with all three of them, was a journey of pleasure and hardship. And Kukui knew that he was making it only more difficult by not allowing Ian to look under his mask, to keep up his two separate lives as Professor Kukui and Mask Royale. He wouldn't meet Ian in his own home - only at the Battle Dome, or at Ian's apartment, which was at times more stressful than anything else. He knew that Fuegro wanted him to come clean, reveal his face to the young man who opened up his life so fully to both him and the Incineroar and who had so much patience for Kukui's own hesitance, never asking too much but giving almost all himself.

The guilt sat heavy in his chest every time he would smile at him during matches, those sky blue eyes gleaming with unrestraint happiness. It ached, deep down, when they retreated to the changing room, exchanging heated kisses and touches. Ian was young and eager, taking his time exploring Kukui's and Fuegro's bodies to the point of worship, peppering soft kisses over them, tasting them with his tongue. And he tried, so very hard, to convey his growing feelings for Ian, returning the kisses as passionately as he dared. But it was Fuegro who was the honest one of the two, welcoming Ian fully into the fold, being much more gentle with him than he ever was to Kukui. It made sense, in a way - Ian looked, at times, so delicate that even Kukui feared to break him, which was one of the reasons that despite all the things they did in those stolen moments, neither Kukui nor Fuegro had yet dared to take him as they wanted. Instead, they'd restrain themselves to blowjobs and finger-fucking, eating him out or simply using his thighs to thrust between.

He wanted more, desperately so, but he also couldn't bring himself to go this last step with someone he couldn't even openly bring to his own home, into his own bed.

"Fuegro." The deep rumble of his Incineroar's voice made Kukui look up to him. He looked annoyed, which Kukui could understand - they were to go to Ian tonight, and Kukui was sitting there in his bedroom, his mask gripped tightly between his hands. Kukui grimaced and looked down again, ruffling his hair which wasn't done yet.

"I know," he said, biting his lip. "I want to. But... I always kept my lives apart, Fuegro."

The bed creaked when his Pokemon sat next to him. Fuegro never was one to emote well - too short-tempered and a hothead, he rather bulldozered his way through tough situations. It showed today as well - in Fuegro's mind, it was rather simple to come clean, wasn't it? Even now he was glaring down on Kukui, his eyes heavy with accusations that the Professor didn't want to see. And then his phone landed on his lap, thrown by Fuegro with a decisive huff.

He felt his stomach clench, swallowing hard. He _had_ to do this - they couldn't continue like that. It was like lying to Ian, someone he very well might grow to love. "Fuck," he roughly said, shutting his eyes for a moment before grabbing his phone and typing in Ian's number. His heart pounding, he waited until someone answered, and when he heard Ian's voice, he could feel a flutter in his stomach that reminded him of those first days when he realized what exactly he was feeling in Fuegro's presence.

"Ian?" he asked, gulping again. "It's me. Mask Royale. I... wanted to ask if you'd rather come to my place?" He felt his hands get sweaty, his blood rushing to his ears. A strong arm wrapped itself around his waist, securing him as he listened to the excited answer. "Yeah, I... I thought it was time. I need to tell you... no, not like this. Just come over, yes? My address is..."

The line fell silent after he told him. He didn't wonder why - almost everyone on Melemele knew where Professor Kukui lived. Biting his lip again, he listened to the affirmative and hung up before Ian could say much more.

The wait was agonizing. Kukui kept pacing through the modest house, his mask still in his hands. Fuegro wasn't agitated at all, and Kukui couldn't help but feel angry about the Incineroar lazing about in the living room, waiting for Ian to finally join them. But then Fuegro never understood Kukui's wish to keep his lives separated, despite being the only constant binding both together...

He stopped in his track, his breath caught, trying to hold that thought, to build off of it. Because it was true: Fuegro _was_ that one thing bridging his two lives, wasn't he? Because Kukui loved him, and couldn't keep being Mask Royale without him.

And maybe, possibly, Ian could be the same.

His doorbell pulled him out of this revelation. He hurried to the door, mask forgotten where it had slipped out of his hands and onto the floor. Kukui opened the door, and there was Ian, neatly dressed like always, begging to get messed up, blinking as he looked up to Kukui with that shy little smile he wanted to kiss. "Hello," Kukui breathed and saw the smile widen into sunshine.

"Hi," Ian said, ducking his head a bit as he blushed. "Oh, wow, this is... Better than I thought."

Kukui blinked. He opened his mouth, but he was pushed a bit to the side by Fuegro who pulled Ian inside. "Wait, what?" He turned around, watching Ian getting welcomed by the Incineroar. "What do you mean, 'better than you thought'?"

"Just, well, I was kind of wondering when you'd tell me, is all," Ian said and returned Fuegro's hug and kiss with a sweet "Hello" for the Incineroar, missing Kukui's gaping mouth. "I wanted to mention it, that I knew, but you seemed to be very insistent not to tell me yourself. And then you called me here, out of the blue, and I'm so happy!" Grinning like a summer's day, he turned back to Kukui, blue eyes gleaming.

"You knew?" Kukui asked, stepping forward to accept the hug and kiss. He was properly dazzled.

"Uh-hu. It took me a while, but..." Ian blushed a bit more, ducking his head yet again, before smiling. It looked a bit coy and jostled Kukui out of his shock. "You have... well... there's a mark on your thigh. And I remembered, last year, when you visited the Big Wave Beach with a class from the school and wore those short trunks? It showed." He took a breath, looking up again. "And I always had a bit of a crush, since way back. And you love to make your hand sign, with the thumb tucked in. You also laughed just like in the ring when someone told you a joke in the shop last week, and..."

Kukui put one hand over Ian's lips to stop his rambling. Then he leaned forward, cupping his cheeks, and gave him a long, sincere kiss. Ian wasn't angry. He wasn't confused. He wasn't even disgusted with his lies - he'd known it for some time now, and he'd _accepted_ it, as easily as he'd accepted Kukui's feelings for a Pokemon. "I'm sorry it took me so long," he murmured against Ian's mouth before peppering more kisses onto his mouth.

Ian whelped when Kukui wrapped his arms around his waist and hoisted him upwards. Fuegro snickered and followed the two humans into the bedroom, closing the door and searching for some lube they'd need tonight. Damn cat knew him far too well, but he couldn't be bothered right now, not with Ian spread out on his bed, nimble and soft and so _pliant_ , with his soft moans and his dark curls splayed around his head, his tongue darting about as Kukui deepened his kisses. The Professor roamed over his body with broad hands, pulling at the clothes, searching for those spots that'd make Ian squirm and pant even more.

"I want you," Kukui rasped against Ian's ear, and the younger man actually _gasped_ in delight, arching his back. "I want you so much... I want to spread you and fuck you, and then I want Fuegro to fuck you as well. You have no _idea_ how much I want that, Ian, you're so fucking _beautiful..."_

He kept murmuring into Ian's ear, peppering it with hot kisses while working his clothes off his body. His fingers brushed his nipples, squeezing them lightly and making him buck up. The bed creaked and dipped down when Fuegro joined them just as Kukui slid down to suck red marks onto Ian's chest and belly, wandering further down and pulling off his trousers and undies. Ian's cock jumped out, hard and dripping, his shaft and balls framed in dark curls, cockhead angry-red and utterly beautiful. He didn't wait but simply took it into his mouth, letting it slid down his throat while sucking hard on it. Ian actually cried out, arching his back and spreading his legs for Kukui before that, too, got muffled. When Kukui glanced up, he saw why - Fuegro had moved to kneel at Ian's head, framing his face with his strong thighs and giving him his own cock to suckle on.

 **"Fuck,"** Kukui breathed and went down on him again, hollowing out his cheeks as he played with the balls. Hitching up one of Ian's legs over the shoulders, he accepted the bottle of lube Fuegro gave him and coated his fingers with the cool liquid. Then he reached down and between Ian's perky arse cheeks, massaging his pink, puckered hole. Ian's hips jerked up in response, burying his cock into Kukui's throat, and the older man swallowed, letting it slide down with practised ease. It caused Ian to start to thrust up, helpless against the wet tightness of Kukui's throat and the way the Professor kept licking and sucking him. When Ian's cock started to twitch in warning, he held him down, his lips firmly closed around the cock, and sucked until Ian came, coating Kukui's tongue and mouth with his hot cum.

Swallowing it down, he used that moment to push his finger into Ian's arsehole, turning and twisting it to loosen the muscle and to work it in. Licking Ian clean, he hummed as he crooked his finger and pushed it in and out of the clenching entrance, adding more lube to it to ease the way while watching Fuegro's cock being sucked. "Fucking hot," he commented, shifting a bit. Still fully clothed, his own hard cock was trapped in his trousers, but he didn't free it. Not yet, anyway. Instead, Kukui took his sweet time opening Ian up, only adding a finger when he was nice and loose. By the time he pulled three fingers out, leaving him gaping a bit, Ian was hard again and whining around Fuegro's dripping cock.

It was then that he stood up to get naked, coating his throbbing meat with a generous helping of yet more lube. Fuegro pulled out for a moment, gently stroking Ian's hair as the younger man looked up, lips red and swollen and cheeks endearingly blushed. "K-Kukui," he gasped and jerked up his hips, spreading his legs further apart. So needy, so _wanting_ \- Kukui swallowed as his mouth watered and stepped between those slender legs, pushing one up to rest on his shoulders as he lined up his cock until his cockhead, wet with precum and lube, pushed against Ian's prepared hole.

"You want it?" he asked him, voice low and raspy, and Ian whined and nodded, and that was more than enough. He kept staring at the young man as he pushed past the twitching muscle, shoving his cock home for the first time. It was perfect - hot and tight, Ian's walls immediately closed in and around his cock in a way that had Kukui almost coming there and then. He still kept his pace slow, carefully pushing deeper, inch for inch.

"Gnn... nnahh!" Ian arched his back in pleasure and pain, likely feeling that sweet burn throughout his whole body. He trembled and moaned, licking clumsily at Fuegro's cock which was still dangling above his head. With a grunt, Fuegro lowered himself down again, feeding the young man his own, fat cock to suck on.

Stopping, pulling out, thrusting deeper yet again, Kukui used every bit of self-control he possessed not to go too fast or cum too soon. How long it took him he couldn't say, but when he finally felt his balls press against those arse cheeks, his cock fully sheathed, it was like something clicked inside him, making him complete. He took a deep breath and leaned forward until his full weight was on Ian, hands roaming over his soft body, settling onto his waist. He kissed his cheek before moving to where Fuegro's cock was straining Ian's lips, licking over them and the shaft with long strokes of his tongue. Only then he started moving - shallow thrusts at first, but growing more broad, more powerful when he thought Ian could take it.

And he did, opening up so beautifully for him, winding his arms around Kukui's body as he was fucked by the Professor, and face-fucked by the Incineroar. It was a pleasure Kukui hadn't known before, fueled by his own emotions as he shared a bed and his body with the two people he loved. He felt it deep inside him when Fuegro came in Ian's mouth, Kukui's lips and tongue pressed against the fat shaft. He felt it when Ian came, his cock trapped between him and Kukui, his arse thoroughly fucked by the Professor. And he was sure the other two felt him coming as well, burying his hot seed deep inside Ian while licking up Fuegro's cum right out of Ian's mouth.

Later that night, after soft talks and more sex, the three would fall asleep, messy and happy and utterly sated. And, most importantly, feeling right at home in the arms of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for named Pokemon. Since Kukui's Incineroar doesn't seem to have one, I gave him his German name, since it fits.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
